


Taking Care of Eliot

by Ultra



Series: Moments in Time [22]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Common Cold, F/M, Grumpy Eliot Spencer, Parker Being Parker (Leverage), Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Eliot has a cold; Parker takes care of him.





	Taking Care of Eliot

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for Leverageland on Livejournal, for the prompt 'sneeze'.

“I’m not sick!” Eliot insisted loudly, and yet within seconds sneezed loudly again, accidentally spraying Hardison in the chair beside him.

“Seriously, man? Seriously?” the hacker responded with disgust as he stood up, dangling his comic book from two fingers like it was now radioactive or something.

“Hardison, it’s not like he did it on purpose,” said Sophie, as she walked over, trying to keep the peace as usual. “He’s not feeling well, are you, Eliot?” she said, dipping into some kind of voice you’d use for a puppy or a five year old - Eliot did not appreciate that!

“Sophie, he’s sick, not a baby,” Nate pointed out as he crossed to the kitchen to put on a pan of soup.

“I’m not sick!” the hitter repeated over again, before coughing up his lungs as he attempted to get off the couch.

“Coulda fooled me, bro,” Hardison told him from way over at his desk where he felt safe from some of the germs.

It was at this point that Parker appeared, God only knew from where, since nobody had even really seen her leave, never mind return.

“Okay, I think I got this,” she said, as she dumped the three grocery bags that had been filling her arms onto the coffee table.

“What the hell is all thaa-a-a-a- atchoo!” Eliot tried to ask, but failed as he sneezed again.

This time he managed not to spray the room with germs as Parker deftly shoved a wad of tissue in his hand and forced his hand to his face before the sneeze even occurred.

“Gesundheit.” She smiled as she knelt down between the couch where Eliot was sat, and the coffee table where her supplies were, taking out all kinds of things that anyone with a cold might need. “Okay, we have aspirin, cough drops, lots of tissue, nasal spray, echinacea, orange juice...”

“Parker!” Sophie gasped as she picked up a couple of items from the table and looked them over. “Did you buy an entire drugstore?” she checked.

“Buy?” she checked, looking at the grifter as if she had three heads.

“Seriously, Parker, why’d you do this?” asked Eliot, finding the whole thing strange, even for Parker!

“You always take care of us,” she said, hopping up to sit beside him on the couch. “Now it’s my turn to take care of you.” She smiled, that expression fading some when she started to think maybe she screwed up again. “Am I doing it wrong?” she asked in earnest.

“No, darlin’.” Eliot smiled then, putting his arm along the back of the couch and almost around her shoulders. “You’re doin’ just fine. Thank you,” he told her seriously, before sneezing loudly once more into his tissues.

“Bless you,” said Parker, grabbing some more for him, as well as a container from the table that he hadn’t noticed yet. “Now take off your shirt so I can rub this on your chest,” she told him with a grin.

There was really no good answer to that.


End file.
